


【良堂】晚宴23

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴23

突然像跌进滚烫温泉。

孟鹤堂浑身难以抑制的燥热起来，热浪叠沓不休，在他的下身位置推送出一阵又一阵被堵在龟头处半途而废的高潮。

曼陀罗香肆意弥漫，在封闭的空间里味道像泼了满屋的糖水，腻得人从嗓子里觉得干燥，胸腔闷热，胯下燃烧烈火。

裴异最先有了反应，裤裆里支起一个小帐篷，乔奚看着他笑：“这么急不可耐？这次你先尝好了。”

裴异先是不好意思的笑笑，迫不及待的答应下来，床上那人已经在强力催熟下成了娇艳欲滴的水蜜桃儿，仔细看额头上渗出许多细小的汗珠，顺着脸颊流到脖颈，在从脖颈划向凹凸起伏的坚硬胸膛，最终随着身体里的热气在未到肚脐前就蒸发干净。

这会是从未有过的快乐的事。

裴异上了床，解开孟鹤堂两只脚上的履带，把光洁白皙的长腿架到自己肩膀上，三两下褪了裤子，青紫色性器毫不客气的横冲直入，在精液浸透天然顺滑的肏道内畅通无阻，直插没入根部。

孟鹤堂只觉得痛苦，像被绑在烤架上以干火烘烤，两股间那东西愈发肿胀难受，连动一下也如万针穿刺，他低低呜咽出声，哭声里又带着情难自制的呻吟，在裴异听来就是催情的魔音，于是埋头顶得更加疯狂。

乔奚在一旁看得笑意满满，让边上已经饥渴难耐的两人也上去一起玩，那两人见缝插针，一个把床放平，把烫得烧手的性器直接掼进孟鹤堂嘴里，龟头抵着嗓子，开始忘情的冲刺；另一个没了好位置，只能将就一点，松了孟鹤堂一只手，拿在手里对着自己的性器上下撸动。

孟鹤堂的意识已经涣散，黑色的瞳孔里没有半点聚焦，他恨透这些人，在心底诅咒他们下十八层地狱，他所有的恶毒都在一瞬间积涌上来，可是怎么办呢，他连反抗的力气都没有。

乔奚看着眼前的画面，就是比自己做还觉得有意思，他点开手机的录像键对准那四个在欢爱里忘乎所以的人，录了十几秒后从微信分享给了栾云平，点开语音又附加了一句：“栾总，想必您现在正被董事会烦得不可开交吧？不用担心，您的心尖宝贝在我这被伺候的很好呢。”

说完他整个人前所未有的痛快，仿佛之前在那个傲慢轻蔑的男人身上吃过的亏全报了回来，他拍拍手道：“快点吧各位，咱们接下来可有更好玩的环节呢。”

裴异扶着软滑的腰肢动作更加猛烈，唇齿吸允那肌肤上粉红色的一点花蕊，呼吸声粗重沉闷，风残云卷，铁骑奔波，三个人像是商量好一般接连着到达高潮，倾泻射尽，孟鹤堂上下同时含进一口浊液，剧烈的恶心感在胃里翻滚，眼前一片漆黑。

“哎呀，真是累着我们的宝贝了。”

乔奚走过去俯身用舌头顺着他眼角流下的眼泪打圈舔舐，温热的软肉最终覆盖他的眼睛，枯蝶似的睫毛在他口腔内颤抖。

他将赤裸的美人抱起来走进浴室，那里已经放好了干净的水，冰凉刺骨的，把滚烫的身子淹没，只露出半截脖子和头无力的垂在壁沿上。

“没事，很快就清醒了。”乔奚一只手解开他龟头上的束缚，被捆住的地方已经乌黑。另一只手摸了摸昏睡那人的头发，示意裴异把东西拿过来。

“我从南美淘来的新宠你可小心点玩，别像上次那只鸟似的那么快就折腾死了。”裴异从外面拿进来一个玻璃瓶，里面是两只黑色带斑点的小鱼，游来游去看起来格外鲜活。

“放心啦，真要弄死了，我再补偿你和他做一次好不好？”乔奚接过他手里的玻璃瓶毫不顾忌的开着玩笑，这时候另一个人已经把手伸进水池里在孟鹤堂的后穴和前庭处都均匀抹上了黏糊糊的鱼食。

“来，开餐了。”

乔奚将塞子拔出，两只虽然体积小巧但是异常凶猛的鱼儿以为来到了海洋，欢腾的四下乱蹿，很快寻着喜欢的味道游到了孟鹤堂的私密处，尖锐的牙齿一下咬住一块鱼食，同时在附着食物的肉壁上蹭出一道深刻的血痕。

孟鹤堂闷哼出声，突然清醒过来，下身在水面上浮出一朵血色的花。

他挣扎着要起身，乔奚坐在浴缸边缘，轻松将他的两只手死死压在沿壁两侧，俯身吻上他的唇，触感不似他以前接触到的那些柔软香甜，也许因为这人已经被折磨的筋疲力尽，嘴唇是惨白的颜色，反复挑弄也无法回温。

所幸人是足够挑起他食欲的，尤其那两只调皮的鱼还在不断撕咬，孟鹤堂疼得浑身颤动，嗓子里一声一声断续的呜咽来不及出口便被堵回去。乔奚是个极有技巧的富家子弟，风流事做的多，知道怎样能最快活，分明孟鹤堂已经被身体最脆弱的那处折磨的痛苦万分，却还是让他仅仅以舌吻就够得欲火中烧，似乎刚才那针催情素带来的欲望并没有发泄干净，曼陀罗香又一次弥漫开来，只是这次淡淡的，似有若无的将两人环绕。

难得的是乔奚这次并没有自己发泄，他把手探进水里完全包裹住孟鹤堂的性器揉捏，小鱼受惊的钻到后穴那里继续啃咬，乔奚的嘴上功夫不停，孟鹤堂的舌头已经快让他玩出一朵花来，下面迅速而有序的抽动，很快就送着孟鹤堂到达了高潮。

他把头挪开，将沾满精液的手指送入那人口中，看着他满目未散的风情，讥笑一声道：“你这张皮囊生来就是男人的春药，难怪连一向凉薄冷漠的栾云平也会爱上你。”

“时间不早了我去定个外卖来吧。”白毛的公子哥看事儿进行的差不多就走了出去，扭动了一个花瓷机关，墙面上突然就多出一道门，在他走后那门自动合拢，房间又成了一个严丝合缝的密室。

乔奚把人抱回手术台，这次没再绑着，也没有这个必要，孟鹤堂已经脱尽了力气，如果不是眼睛还半阖着，差点就让人以为他已经累晕过去了。

“那么你爱上他了吗？爱上自己的顾客，似乎是你们鲸度公馆常有的事情。”

“我不爱他。”

孟鹤堂终于说了话，是乔奚和他接触以来除了求饶听到的第一句完整的话。

“哦？大多数女人和Omega不都爱他那张高高在上的臭脸，何况他还格外喜欢你。我以为你会一直祈祷着他能来救你。”

“在他那里……在你这里，与我而言没有什么区别……也许我这条命生来就是这样……到哪里都低贱，即便有那么一个人曾以真心相待，曾在我绝望之时救我于水火，直到现在我才迟迟明白，这一切我自以为的希望，也许只是因他的一时兴起。”

眼角慢慢涌出一滴泪，顺势流进鬓角，没了踪影。

周九良，我等不下去了。

也许从一开始就不该等下去。

乔奚的眼里闪着光：“居然让我看到了他的笑话，栾云平，他动了心捧在手里喜欢的人，原来早就心有所属，你这一记，可比我做的这一切报复还要大快人心。既然这样，那不如我就大发慈悲，让你快点结束痛苦吧！”

裴异在一旁椅子上歇坐着挑了挑眉，自然知道他这话是什么意思。

从一开始他们就没打算再把这个Omega还回栾云平的手中。

“和鲸度公馆签署条约的人命都不归法律管，你知道我一定下得去手。”乔奚双手已经交叠勒住了他的脖子，用力过程中看到他丝毫没有反抗的样子不免出言着重强调了一句。

“我知道你不会放过我，你恨栾老板，所以要让他失去重要的东西才开心。”呼吸慢慢变得有些艰难，孟鹤堂的眼神却始终温和，那双从来没有散播过怒火的漂亮眼睛，可能再也不会偷偷藏着另一个人了。

“我总不死心，明明被他抛弃过很多次，可就是不愿意死心。你杀了我也好，原来活着比死……要累很多很多。”

我这一生最幸运的两件事，一件是终于有一刻愿意彻底放下你。

一件是很久很久以前，我遇到了你。

他说了很多原以为这辈子也不会说出来的话，头顶的天花板出现了层层叠叠的重影，他在窒息里看着眼前的光一点点黑下来。

黑到像第一次在路边摊相遇时的那个夜晚。

“你喜欢的人叫什么名字？”乔奚在他意识涣散前问他。

他没有想着回答，反而继续沉溺在那个偷了他一生欢愉的美梦里。

他的神以一个破碎的啤酒瓶吓退了一堆追来讨债的地痞，模样威风凛凛，气宇不凡。

那时他的手掌温热，摇晃的灯光有意隐瞒，他的脸颊也温热。

――你喜欢的人叫什么名字？

周九良，他叫周九良呀。

迷迷糊糊间似乎有门开的声音，紧接着一个人被踹了进来，整个倒在圆桌上，掀翻了上面所有的物品。

玻璃、瓷瓶的破碎声，庞然大物的轰隆倒塌声，还有尖锐的哀嚎声，脖子上的使出的力气一下子就没了，空气顺着他的呼吸管重新涌入，仿佛意识逐渐清醒。

“周九良……”

那是他在梦里就想喊出口的名字。

可是却有了梦里没有的回应。

“我在。”

TBC.


End file.
